


Mixing X Warm X Colors

by ShimmyShamWithTheFam



Series: Fan X Art X Fics [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind! Gon, Fan X Art X Fic, Fanart-fic, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmyShamWithTheFam/pseuds/ShimmyShamWithTheFam
Summary: Soulmate AU where the vision is black and white until meeting one's soulmate, in which the world bursts into color.There's a new student in Killua's class. He really tries not to seem interested, but when the island boy introduces himself to the class, Killua is shocked with a sudden burst of color.Gon is Killua's soulmate.But how would Gon know this?After all, Gon was blind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, another fanart-fic. I honestly had so much fun drawing for this. It's been my favorite so far! (I'm sorry... this is the reason why I haven't updated Hunting x For x Bruises... I promise I haven't abandoned it. It's too much fun for me to do that. But I couldn't resist working on this!)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Ms. Krueger had said there was a new student in class. She said that the new student was from a small island. She said that he was a good student, just like the rest of the class; intelligent, fun, outgoing. There was just a small difference, hardly even noticeable half the time.

He was blind.

None of the students were affected by it. In fact, they were eager. A new student. Someone who had traveled from a faraway island; a whole different world. Someone with different cultural practices and maybe a foreign language. Everyone wanted to learn about the new student. Afterall, they had known about him for well over a week now.

Yes, everyone was excited to meet the new addition to their class.

Everyone except Killua.

It wasn’t that he was particularly against the new student. Foreign or not; blind or not, he just didn’t really care that much. He’d still keep to the corner. He’d still only communicate with Ikalgo. He’d still never raise his hand to be called on and stay silent in class discussions. He’d still be just as lonely as ever. In his world of black and white.

So when the day came for the mysterious island boy to make his debut in the classroom, Killua sat with his head sunk down into his arms. He figured if he could catch a few naps, lunch would approach at a faster pace. To the fourteen year old boy, nothing was better than naps and lunch. Except his sister Alluka. Nothing could beat her pure, innocent smile. Oh! And chocorobo balls. He couldn’t go a day without inhaling a whole container, at the least.

“Pst, Killua!” He could hear his childhood friend whispering for his attention. “Killua wake up! He’s here!”

Ikalgo knew his silver haired friend didn’t care much for the occasion, but their teacher had a knack for getting after him for small things. Ikalgo was trying to keep disasters from happening here!

Killua groaned internally. He knew what his friend was doing. And he figured that if he ignored him long enough, the irritation would disappear.

But it didn’t need to.

Because the sudden sound of cheery sweet honey that filled the room was enough for Killua to raise his ears. That lovely tone; that colorful voice was more than enough to pique his interest.

“Hi! I’m Gon! It’s so nice to meet everyone!” Such an ecstatic tone to his voice. How could someone sound so beautiful when saying such… normal words? How?!

But the sweet chiming wasn’t all. No, there were many more senses that the owner stimulated. Because when Killua perked himself straight up to set his eyes on the front of the classroom, an explosion overtook his eyesight.

What stood in front of Killua, in front of the whole class, was a boy with darkened skin complimented by freckled prints. The bright teen held his eyes closed as he introduced himself to the class. An interesting trait about Gon was the long raven strands that gracefully gathered up into a band at the back of his head, keeping the locks from covering the highly contagious happy-go-lucky expression plastered upon his face.

But the most enticing trait about Gon was the color that began to fill the black and white lines elegantly against Killua’s vision. Swift traces of golds and oranges, browns, yellows and greens painted into his reality endlessly. It was as if all Killua had seen before was a coloring book and he was just waiting for someone to appear and color inside the lines for him.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t quite describe what the colors were or how to title them, but he knew they were color.

And he knew that the artist that gave the color into his world was the long haired boy that stood in front of him.

His mind was focused back onto the stern voice of his teacher, “Does anyone want volunteer to show Gon arou-”

“I will!” cluttering of a chair filled the room in before Killua could register what was happening. His eye level was now higher than it was moments before and his weight planted on the balls of his feet.

There he stood, in front of the whole class, with his hand raised high above the puff of his white hair. Why? Why had he gotten so excited?! What was so special about this kid that broke his normal level headed personality?

Killua knew why despite not wanting to admit it to himself.

Gon had brought color into Killua’s world.

Gon was Killua’s soulmate.

“Ah…” even Ms. Krueger hung her jaw at his outbursts. How embarrassing…

The warmth of Killua’s cheeks finally caught up with him, and he proceeded to cough lightly. “Ahem… If no one else will… that is…”

The whole class would have battled for the position on any other day. But this was a special occasion. After all, the Killua Zoldyck had just volunteered to do something. And no one was going to ruin that.

“Well, I think it’s settled,” the teacher finally caught her compose and turned to smile Gon. “Killua will be assisting you in the next couple of days so you can get accustomed to the school. Zushi, would it be alright if Gon sat in your desk next to Killua until he feels comfortable?”

“Ah, yes! I’d be more than happy to!” the addressed brunette shuffled immediately out of his seat.

Killua felt stunned. Absolutely surprised with himself. What made it even worse was now he had to confront the boy in the front of the classroom to lead him to his temporary desk. What Killua would give to disappear right now…

Killua noticed that Gon seemed much smaller up close. Killua stood at least three to four inches above the island boy. How interesting…

Before Killua could say anything to him, a short, tanned hand was offered out. “Thank you for helping me, Killua!” Red melted into Killua’s cheeks; how could this boy sound sweet and endearing? Like the whole world was just full of pure light? Killua didn’t know but… he couldn’t help but notice the loud thumping of his heart that felt almost caught in his throat.

“You don’t have to thank me… it’s no problem.” Killua tried to shrug it off. He knew it sounded fake. Gon’s face stretched into a look of… shock? Maybe something equivalent to Killua when color flooded into his world. Had he realized it?  
… Could he realize it? Gon couldn’t see after all. Even if his vision was normally a blur, he still kept his eyes closed. Gon wouldn’t be able to see; so could he maybe hear a little something extra to Killua’s voice? If he hadn’t realized that Killua was his soulmate, how would Killua tell him? “Hey, I’m your soulmate but you kinda can’t tell ‘cause you can’t see?’ That would be entirely rude… Further more, it’d just make the other boy seem weak and vulnerable just because he’s a person with a disability. Killua didn’t want Gon to be upset with him… After all, Gon should be treated just like any other person, right?

His hand stuttered for a moment, staring at the outstretched hand. Should he take it? Of course he should! That was a stupid question…. Still, this was such an embarrassing moment. How could it get anymore so?!  
Killua inhaled deeply; let’s just get this over with. Killua slapped his hand into the warmth of the other and gently tugged on Gon’s hand. Okay, I can do this…. I can do-  
He sensed his hand being pulled back without a warning as Gon shouted “Ah, Killua!” When Killua turned to look at his new companion, firm,strong hands lifted up and placed softly against Killua’s cheeks.

His hands… On Killua’s cheeks. His hands; in front of the whole class. In front of everyone.  
‘G-Gon, what’re you-” Killua’s whole face began to heat up. He was sure he could compare to the temperatures of the sun. It became about a hundred degrees hotter when amber eyes finally made their appearance. They were absolutely beautiful.  
“Killua, you’re my soulmate!” Gon practically yelled it into his face.  
Well that solved one issue. But then arises another… Killua wanted to jump out of his skin. This boy had no filter! He just claimed in this in the presence of the whole entire classroom.

Every pair of eyes was open wide with shock and staring straight at the pair. Was it true? Could this mix of cheer and joy be paired with the continuous agitated silence? Were they really meant to share a life together?  
Killua couldn’t keep his heart rate down, there was no way! “I-idiot! You can’t just announce that in front of the whole classroom!” He tried to maintain what little cool dignity he had let. Unfortunately for him, that was a very thin slice of “cool dignity”.  
“What? Why not? It’s not bad, is it-” Gon flashed a pouted lip.  
“Okay, boys. That’s enough. We need to start class now!” Ms. Krueger interjected into the moment. Killua’s eyes trailed over to her location at the front desk. She gifted him a wink.

I owe you one. His eyes thanked her with relief of the situation. The teacher may pick on him a lot, but he was still her student. She’d end an embarrassing moment for him any time. Unless, of course, she was causing it.

Gon had continued pouting for the better part of the morning. Every now and then, Killua would glance over and see the fat of his bottom lip protruding from underneath the top. He was upset that he couldn’t elaborate more on their partnership. But Killua knew that he had all of lunch time to make up for their lost time.

Part of Killua dreaded it.

The other part of him was hyper actively aware of how much he wished the boy would rest his hands upon his cheeks once again. Or really, just any sort of interaction with Gon would be sufficient. He just craved to become closer than the position of companionship that had been naturally gifted to them at birth.

And unfortunately, this couldn’t be delivered at lunch time. Or the rest of the school day for that matter. All of their classmates crowded around him at any given moment of free time. They’d ask him all kinds of questions. What island did he live on? Why did he live so far away? What it like being surrounded by water? What did he do for fun?? Did he have any favorite television shows? What kind of music did he listen to? It was no surprise how easily the boy fitted in with the rest. He was just such a natural at lighting up the room with his voice and cheery laughter.

But when the school day ended and everyone bickered over who would get to walk home with him, he simply shook his head.

Killua’s heart raced at new speeds when Gon had kindly declined their offers with his reply. “Thank you, guys but… I’d like to walk with Killua. Sorry!”

The Zoldyck boy couldn’t help but sigh in relief at the beauty of his reply against the pure white smile complimented by a dense crowd of freckles.

Although there were friends of complaints, the classroom finally let the two boys pass by the exit together.

Hand in hand, of course.

And despite the burning sensation tickling against his cheeks, he was happy knew that there were warm fingers intertwined in his.

XXX

Months rolled by after Gon’s arrival. Many of the students had calmed down and began giving Gon space. He would still talk to them and smile vibrantly. He’d still play with them when they asked and would help them with their homework.

But everyone had quickly figured out that Gon overall preferred Killua’s company and vice versa. Gon would eat lunch with him and Ikalgo. Gon would love joining Killua on the rooftop after school to rest there and breath in the spring air. Gon would ask Killua if he wanted to come over and spend the night with him and his (amazing) Aunt Mito. Gon would prefer wrestling and would win a lot of times, although they had to be careful with his long hair.

But the boys had found one day that their favorite place to spend time together was the grassy fields of Gon’s backyard. It was large enough to freely run around, and there weren’t many other house around. A few miscellaneous flowers splashed the green fields with bursts of blue and red. Occasionally a purple or yellow would enter the mix as well.

Despite their usual rampant rough housing in the grass, this particular day was spent lazing around. The two teens were entirely content laying into a bed of grass and locking fingers to assure that each other were still in the other’s presence.

After a morning spent exactly like this, Gon propped himself up on his hands. “Hey, Killua, could you help me gather some flowers?”

“Hm? What do you need flowers for?”

“Well, there’s something I wanna make with them.”

“Oh? Okay, I guess. Sure.” Killua’s eyebrows stood crooked in confusion. But none the less, he gave in to Gon’s request. How could he not?

Killua walked across the field and picked various plants with colorful textures to them. It was weird seeing all of these things re imagined in new tints and shades. Before Gon, they were just lighter or darker versions of themselves. Now he could point out the red blossoms of a rose or the yellow petals of a sunflower. And he always took a few extra minutes getting ready for school because he would stare at the surprising blue shadows that danced in his eyes when he looked in the mirror.

But his favorite color was the golden honey color that were in Gon’s eyes on the occasions in which they were open. And Gon would only open his eyes for two reasons. One, when he was excited. Two, whenever he was doing something with Killua. The boy with the white wisps of hair had noticed this awhile back, but he would never say anything. He was content just knowing that he was the reason those eyes were open to the world.

It was all he needed.

The boys regrouped once they had found a small bunch of flowers amidst the field. Killua’s eyes followed Gon’s hands as they worked about weaving stems together and infusing blades of grass into the mix. What was he making? It seemed like he was just weaving lines of the colored plants together. But Killua didn’t question him out loud; it was probably some weird thing he wanted to keep nameless until he finished it.

After a few minutes of watching Gon, Killua felt himself getting bored and taking a good stare at the long length of Gon’s hair that flowed down his back. It was amazing that Gon could keep his hair that long without getting annoyed with it. Astonishing, really, was the length of Gon’s hair. Killua sometimes got annoyed with the length of his own hair, which didn’t even reach his shoulders. Most of the time he would use a clip to pin parts of his bangs back and out of his eyes (Like it was right now).

The long hair vaguely reminded Killua of all the times he had spent braiding Alluka’s. Both had long black hair, except Alluka’s was layered. Besides the top part of his hair which tended to stick up in soft spikes, all of Gon’s hair was the same length. It would probably be easier to braid than Alluka’s. At that thought, Killua had the overwhelming urge to braid Gon’s hair. He’d never seen it in a braid before… And it would make the waiting time go by faster. Oh but, maybe it would look even better with a few of the flowers weaved into it as well!

But how could he ask Gon?

Wouldn’t it be weird to ask to braid his hair?  
Maybe not. It is Gon after all. He probably wouldn’t mind it. Killua had learned over the short time they’ve had together that Gon was happy with almost anything. Gon would probably nod ecstatically at his question. Despite reassuring himself, Killua still felt the slightest beam of heat across his face. Should he ask? Should he? What if Gon didn’t like people touching his hair? That was a stupid doubt, aunt Mito brushed his hair all the time! But what if Gon didn’t want Killua touching his hair? No, they’ve become so close over the short time; they’re soul-

“Killua, you’re staring at me, again.” Gon teased him.

“Ah, sorry!” Killua turned his gaze away. It was weird that Gon could tell these kinds of things when he couldn’t even see him.

“Is there something wrong?” Gon inquired, knowing full well that Killua’s mind had been struggling with something.

“Ah, well… I was… Uhm..” Killua was failing with words for a few moments.  
“Killua?”

Killua practically shouted it out; hoping to get the question over with and preparing for rejection. “I was wondering if you would let me braid your hair!”

Idiot! Stupid idiot!

“Of course, Killua! Go ahead!” Gon beamed.

Genius! Absolutely genius!

“Ah, okay…” his lips quivered in excitement. Why was he so nervous over such a minor thing?

Killua maneuvered himself behind his raven haired friend. His eyes stared tentatively at the long strands spilling down Gon’s back. A pale hand reached out to lightly run fingers through the tough looking locks. But when his fingertips brushed against the mane, he was surprised to find that they were soft and parted easily at his will. Amazing…

Killua parted the strands into the different sections. It was amazing how nicely the thick black hair crossed into each other easily. Left would pull into the middle and right, and then right would pull into the middle and left. It was a simple pattern that by now, Killua had packed down into the memory of his muscles. He silently thanked Alluka for the amount of times his precious younger sister insisted that he groom and braid her hair.

“I’m stealing some flowers,” He told Gon, now much more comfortable with his environment.

“Alright, no problem. I’ll be done soon anyways.”

A few minutes passed in silence and Killua felt suddenly uneasy. He wanted to talk to Gon; to break the silence despite there being no tension. “So… Gon?”

“Yeah, Killua?”

“Why did you grow your hair out so long?” Killua weaved in a small sunflower at the top of the braid.

“Well, I used to have short, spiky hair,” Gon hummed out his answer. “But sometimes I would kind of forget about it and it was hard to take care of because I couldn’t really feel it. So I decided to let it grow out so that I could feel it there and remind myself! But then I just liked the feel of it so much that I just continued to let it grow out! I know it’s probably way too long, though. Should I get it cut?”  
“No!” Killua shouted at him. Then he cleared his throat when he realized how quickly he reacted to Gon. “No, it’s fine like this.” He wanted to say that he thought it looked pretty with the long length that could be styled in different ways. But Killua barely had the courage to ask Gon if he could braid his hair, let alone tell him how gorgeous he thought it was.

“You think so?” Even though Killua couldn’t see his face, he could tell that there was a smile plastered on it.

“Yeah…”

“Then I’ll keep it like this for you!” Gon’s voice rang into his ears. How beautiful.

“Idiot… you don’t have to…” Killua couldn’t help but smile back.

“But you said you like it!”

“I said it was fine, I didn’t say that I liked it!” And suddenly the smile is gone.

“So does that mean that hate it?” A tone of concern filled the voice of the boy in front of him. Damn it Gon! That’s not it!

“No, idiot I didn’t say that either! Stop putting words in my mouth!”

“Then do you like it or do you hate it?”

“It doesn’t matter, idiot! Nevermind!” Killua tied off a hair band and pushed the hair away from him. His arms crossed into a pout and turned away.

“Killua…” Gon finally turned around to face Killua and held his eyes wide open. Killua’s eyes darted to the freckled arms that were held behind Gon’s back. Then they trailed back up to meet the honey gaze in amber eyes.

“Uhm… yeah?” Killua slowly started losing his will to be mad at him. It was hard to be mad at Gon when he held that expression. That endearing, loving expression.

“Here!” Suddenly, there was a ring of flowers perched perfectly upon his white head of hair.

“Ah, what is-?”

“It’s a flower crown! Aunt Mito taught me how to make them when we lived on Whale Island! I wanted to make one for you!” Gon exclaimed, completely breaking the tension that had settled between the two less than a minute ago. How was this boy able to change moods so quickly? Gon was such an astonishing character, sometimes!

“Oh, uhm…” Say thank you, you idiot! Say thank you! “It’s cool, I guess…” Damn it!

“I’m glad you like it, Killua!” There’s that golden sunshine smile again…

“Idiot…” Killua didn’t even know what to say to him. How could he ever convey to his best friend and soulmate that he just… loved everything about Gon? How could he be so open about his feelings like Gon? Killua didn’t even know where to begin. Where to begin… Begin…

Wait a moment.

Beginnings!

Killua had always wondered since the very beginning how Gon could tell they were soulmates. But would that be a weird subject to bring up, now? Maybe not… But Gon was pretty quick at changing the subject. Why couldn’t he do the same thing?  
Because that takes courage.

But this is Gon. He hasn’t seen Killua in a bad light yet. This isn’t even the most embarrassing question he’s ever thought of asking. The most embarrassing question would involve them leaning closer together and pressing their- No! That’s not the topic he’s on! Focus, Killua! No… Just say it!  
“Ah um…. Gon… How could you tell that we were soulmates? Since… you know… You can’t see?” He felt kind of bad asking it the way that he did. Did it sound rude? He hoped not.  
“When I felt your cheeks,” Gon continued to grin happily into Killua’s eyes. “They had a certain touch of warmth to them that no one else has ever had before. I can’t quite explain it, but it felt like as soon as I could feel the warmth of my soulmate, I could feel the warmth of the world! Before everything just felt so neutral and bland. I guess it’s my version of seeing color for the first time.”

Warmth. Killua was Gon’s warmth. Gon’s world became warmer with Killua’s presence. Killua’s world became more colorful, and Gon’s became warmer. But Gon already had such a bright personality, like the sun giving heat to the earth. So, in the end, was Gon Killua’s sun? Or was Killua Gon’s sun?

The answer was both.

They both brought something into each other’s worlds that felt essential; necessary, even. Now that they were revealed to each other as life partners, it was easy to say that now they couldn’t live without the other. Sure they could spend time apart and be alright. They had lived just fine up to the point before they met. But now that they had finally met, there would always be an empty void that could only be filled when they were reunited… Killua wanted so badly to just-

“Hey, Killua…?”

The addressed teen had been so focused on his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the fidgeting that the other boy was now acting upon. Was he…. Nervous?

“Yeah?”

“This is going to be super embarrassing for you but… would you mind if I… Uhm…” This was a sight to behold. The Gon Freecs was squirming nervously with his fists firmly planted into his lap.

“‘Well? Spit it out, will yah?” When had Killua’s heart started beating so fast?

“Can I kiss you?” Gon blurted out quickly.

“Kiss… Me? Wait, kiss me?!” Had Gon been reading his mind?! No, this wasn’t the time for that sort of thinking! Gon had just asked to kiss him!

“Ah, nevermind! Forget I asked that!” Gon was getting ready to turn away but Killua quickly grabbed his arm.  
“No! No wait, I uhm!” Crap! Crap! Crap! Now what?!

“Yeah?” Gon’s eyes were locked on to Killua’s face. Despite not being able to see, he could easily tell where the voice was coming from, so tracking the direction of the origin of Killua’s voice was easy.

“It’s fine… if you want to… to do that. You can.” Killua stuttered. Ah, how he wished he wouldn’t be so nervous!

“Really?!” Gon practically jumped out of his skin from excitement. Typical Gon…

“Don’t make me say it again, idiot!”

“Sorry, sorry! I won’t,” Gon beamed at him with delight. They sat in silence for a few moments before Killua finally pushed closer to him. There was still a slight space between the two, but enough for Gon to know that they were close enough to touch as soon as they wanted.

“Well… I’m waiting…” Killua practically whispered to his companion. It was no surprise that Gon caressed his hand into Killua’s cheek. His thumb rubbed along the soft edges of a jaw line and cascaded down to the corner of parted lips. How unbelievably soft…. And warm.

Gon finally leaned in to fill the space.

Warmth mixing in with the color. Color mixing in with the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the pictures: https://shimmy-sham-with-the-fam.tumblr.com/post/158386052445/what-about-an-au-where-you-see-everything-in-black
> 
> (Honestly, I loved drawing these so gosh darn much. I really just.... This is my favorite art, yet!!!)


End file.
